Metallic Taste Of Blood
by snowwinter486
Summary: After a fight with Jyabura, Kaku leaves what's left of the CP9, and instead, runs into the Kid Pirates. Kidd/Kaku


Title: Metallic Taste Of Blood  
>Author: Snowwinter486<br>Pairing: Kidd/Kaku  
>Genre: crack, angst, humor, romance, ect.<br>Summary: After a fight, Kaku runs. Into Kidd.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<br>-x-

Kaku blushed slightly and fidgeted Jyabura's jaw hit the ground.

"Say that," the wolf zoan gulped, "One more time..."

"I... I like him."

"Oh my fucking god," a dirty look was sent to him from a passing by women with her child.

Lucci walked next to them, "What's taking so long?" he demanded.

Jyabura and Kaku exchanged a glance and Kaku laughed, holding up some bags of cabbage and meat, "The line was long and Jyabura got lost."

"What?" Jyabura barked, "That was you, you herbivore!"

"I like meat!" Kaku snapped back.

Lucci sighed, "Let's go then," he growled out before taking Kaku's groceries and walked off.

The giraffe and wolf stared at the male, puzzled, but shrugged before arguing once more.

After the Ennis Lobby incident, Lucci was a lot easier to talk to, as the entire group got closer together.

Like family.

"Shove off!" Kaku and Jyabura was going at it once more, this time at two A.M., and Lucci growled as he was awakened from his great slumber.

Jyabura smirked, "As long as it keeps me from being some sort of man-whore that's in love with-"

"SHUT UP!" and for the first time, Kaku screamed, desperation flashing in his eyes like headlights, "DON'T SAY THAT!" he roared, "Don't you dare say that..." the male whimpered.

"Kaku?" Lucci stepped from the shadows, half tired, half-awake and mostly surprised.

The youngest member scowled and grabbed his cap, shoving it on and running out of the hotel room they were staying at for the last couple of days.

"Kaku!" Blueno called after the male as he turned to glare at Lucci, who turned and glared at Jyabura.

The male seemed to have just realized that he had crossed the line, too far forward to go back.

And meanwhile, Kaku was cursing everything, running as far as his soru would go.

He paused, looking around, wondering where he was before growling lowly, he shouldn't have let Jyabura figure it out.

That he was gay.

Kaku groaned as he buried his head in his hands, before adjusting his cap and looked up at the sky.

It was at the dawn moment, the black and dark, royal blue that painted over the sky like watercolors over the great forest he got lost in.

Kaku breathed in the cool air and sighed once more, unable to smile and then stopped.

"Who's there?" he demanded as he turned around, glaring at the small clinks and tinks that was made and he blinked as a male with bright, bright red hair walked in, a rather dumb-founded expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" the male asked, adjusting his goggles that sat on the top of his head.

Kaku raised an eyebrow at the 'poorly' dressed male, who barely had something covering all of his chest.

"...Kaku," he said, and the male sneezed.

"No shit," the male growled out, "Wait... you were serious?"

"It's not like..." a flash of Jyabura explaining everything, telling the whole group.

The group that was once his family, but now, they would be strangers once more.

He chewed on his bottom lip, and then stared at the kid in front of him, "Name?"

"You don't know who I am?" the male twitched, his thick black lipstick finally twisting into a devious grin, "I'm Eustass Kidd," he said confidently.

Kaku nodded, "Nice to meet you," he said, and then turned back to the male, "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Kidd laughed, "You too? What a loser!"

"What about you?" Kaku snapped back.

The red-head immediately stopped laughing and instead, he muttered darkly under his breath something about a compass.

The ex-assassin let out a soft smile with a chuckle and Kidd growled, barring his fangs.

"Shut up."

The long-nosed male laughed louder.

"Kidd!" a male, with a large blond-mane rushed in, panting slightly under his blue mask.

"Oh! Hey, Killer!"

"Don't 'Hey' me!" the male said, and began to start yelling at the male.

Meanwhile, Kaku blinked, smiling softly as he saw a flash and Kumadori and Kalifa within the two bickering males, and flinched before looking away.

"Kaku?" the male looked up into the eyes of Kidd's.

"Wanna come back to my crew?"

"Huh?"

"I'm the captain of the Kidd pirates," he said, "And I can let you stay until we hit the next island."

Kaku looked into the general direction of his group and nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice."

And the trio began walking back to the ship.

It was massive, and Kaku spent hours looking at the architecture of the ship, marveling at it and ogling, leaving Kidd and Killer in the dust, completely confused.

"Are you a... shipwright?" Killer asked.

"Huh?" Kaku looked over, sparkles in his eyes as he blinked and coughed, composing himself as he scratched his nose nervously, "I was."

"Were you a wanderer?"

"No, I used to work for Galley-La..." the painful memories and Kaku gulped once more.

"GALLEY-LA?" Killer exclaimed completely astonished.

"What's that?" Kidd asked.

"Wait, the Galley-La in Water 7?" Killer completely ignored his captain.

"Y-yes," Kaku nodded puzzled about all of this.

"...You have to join our crew, we need a shipwright, and right now, you're our best option."

"Eh?" Kaku seemed confused.

"Wait, this scrap is that good?" Kidd asked, utterly confused by all this, and very doubtful of the male.

"I'm not scrap!" the giraffe-zoan snapped back.

"I just hope you can fight, though," the captain said, and then broke into a wide grin, "We're not going to save your ass."

"I don't need saving, captain," Kaku snarled.

Killer sighed, muttering something about 'another crazy person that could've been sane'.

Okay, maybe he was childish about the whole thing. With running away from Jyabura and the rest of the CP9, because of something he had done.

"So, what happened to you?" Kidd asked as he leaned against the railing Kaku was sitting on.

It's been half a day since he abanodoned his 'family' and a quarter of a day since he boarded Kid's ship.

Oh how they would laugh at me now.

The warm humid breeze blew silently over as the long-nosed male blinked, "What?"

"Most people don't just get up and leave their close ones," the captain said.

"What makes you think I have close ones?"

"...You're eyes," the red-head said, and then smirked, "Did I hit a nerve?"

Kaku flushed and growled, looking away.

"They... aren't close ones..."

"Oh?"

The square-nosed male growled at his 'captain's' challenging smirk.

"What else?" the male shifted closer and Kaku felt his breath hitch as he turned away, "I'm going to go help Killer out in the kitchen," he said as he ran off.

The red-head captain held his grin as he whispered, almost a hint of disappointment in his voice, "He ran away..."

Killer twitched nervously as he watched the new recruit and Kidd talking with each other across the dinner table.

Without realizing that everyone else was there to.

He didn't know about the long-nosed man, but the captain!

"Kidd...?" he whispered quietly, as he sat on the right-side of his captain.

"What's wrong, Killer?" the sickeningly sweet voice rang through and ran shivers down the entire crew's spine.

"Oh... Um..." Killer gulped, wondering if he would be able to ask why and what was going on without him dying a slow and painful death, "N-Nevermind."

"Oh, is that so? Kaku, what do you think a bout all of this."

"Nothihng," the male, on the very verge of snapping growled out.

"Captain," Kidd added for him, a completely innocent look on his face. He smirked.

"Captain," Kaku repeated, the word rolling of his tongue like venom as he tried his best not to tale out his swords and slice up his new captain.

Kidd chuckled as he stood up, "I'm done eating, have fun cleaning up," he called as he left the dining hall, the crew letting out a sigh of relief and Kaku grumbling darkly under his breath.

"Drop the plates off by the sink and I'll take care of them," he growled as the crew obediently nodded.

Anyone that could man-handle Kidd could probably defeat all of them, all at once.

Without breaking a single drop of sweat.

Killer stood up to help out Kaku, who shook his head, a smiled politely, "It's okay killer, I got it."

The masked male shook his head, "You're still new, so it's not fair that I, someone whose been ehhere all this time has to make you do these kinds of things," the male said, as though it was the most logcical thing in the world, "Besides, right now, seem to be the only guy that Kidd is willing to listen to."

"Aren't I suposed to satr from the of the bottom of the rants and go up from there?" the long-nosed male asked, slightly confused by all this.

"Don't worry about it, both Kidd and I chose you ourselves, and the rest of the crew doesn't care."

Silently, Kaku worried for the sake of the crew.

"Kidd," Killer slammed the door to the captain's head-quarter's open as he walked in.

"What do ya want, Killer?" he asked, back to his original state.

"If you don't ask him first, I'll be taking him myself," he said simply before walking out once more.

It took the red-head male to process deeply into his mind before jumping up.

"KAKU!" he screamed, running out of the room and where he caught the long- nosed male, playing some sort of board game with one of his crew-mates.

"Yes, captain?" the male looked up, a slightly annoyed look on his face as the male blinked, and then curiously walked over.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's chess, captain," Kaku said, drawing out the title venomously.

It was there that the Kid Pirates knew that if the pissed Kaku off, it'll stay awhile.

"Chess?" the male blinked, very confused by all of this.

"It's a game of stradegy," the capped male smiled softly.

He's still a kid...

"What's so funny!" the male roared and Kaku stared at him.

"Nothing," he said, almost happily, "Nothing."

Killer smirked underneath his mask.

His job was almost done.

-One Year Later-

"Hey, Kaku!" Kidd walked over to his Left-hand male.

The one that was underneath the crew, rank-wise.

"Captain?" the long-nosed male, who warmed up to the male like he had with Iceburg, looked at him, slightly confused.

"We're heading down to the next island," he said.

"Okay?" Kaku, after boarding the ship, never left, continuously keeping watch for the crew.

"Come with us," he said.

The capped male blinked.

It's been a year, and he had changed.

His hair was slightly shaggier, but he continued to have his swords (that were now lined with sea-stone) to his right side, and black leather clad on him like some sort of armor, but was fairly easy to move in.

"Eh?"

"As in, get off the ship and come shopping with us."

"Excuse me?" the male blinked, "I thought my spot was on the ship," the male said, as though trying to figure out what was going on.

"No, your spot is next to me, at all times," Kidd replied, all the more cocky, "Well then, later!" he called out.

That's how Kaku found himself next to his captain walking through the shops by themselves. The other part of the group was elsewhere, leaving the two on their own.

'Just like practice...' Kidd gulped as he turned to the male, "Kaku," he said, almost serious and the long-nosed male looked at him, half-irritated and half-curious.

"What's that?" Kaku asked, pointing at the large Ferris wheel.

"Y-You don't know what a Ferris wheel is?" the male was completely dumb-founded.

"I...I've heard of one," he said, as he began making wild gestures with his arms, "They go, WHOOSH! And then, SWOOSH! Right?"

The red-head captain bust out in a loud laugh, pointing at the male's confusion, "That's a roller coaster, you idiot!" he roared out as he rolled around.

Turning bright, bright red, Kaku snapped back, "I'm not an idiot!" he growled out, "Why are you laughing anyways?"

Whipping a stray tear from his eye, Kidd got back onto his feet, chuckling lightly as he slowly composed himself, "You want to ride it?" he asked.

The pouting ex-assassin looked at the Ferris wheel and shook his head, "Let's get back to the ship when we ca-" he shoved Kidd aside onto the ground.

"What the fuck was that-" Kidd, who already started snapping roared as Kaku fell over, his hand on his shoudler.

"Damn! How did you miss?"

"I... I dunno! It... It just-"

"Whatever, shoot now!"

"O-Okay-"

Two blandes slammed down on the two bounty hunters, killing them swiftly as he rushed to Kaku.

"You alright?" Killer asked as he stepped on the dead bodies as he approached the two.

"Y-yeah," Kaku said, wondering why he hadn't solidify his tekkai.

Or let Kidd get shot.

The male's coat was way to thick for the bullet to fully puncture, yet...

"Kaku?" the male adjusted his cap as he mustered a grin.

"What, are you worried about me?" he asked.

A bright blush appeared on Kidd's face as he huffed.

"Fucker," he growled out.

Killer sighed as Kaku swayed while he got off his knees and onto his feet.

"Are you su-"

"I'm fine," the voice was sweet, the eyes holding a faraway look as he grinned, "Let's just get back," he whispered.

Kidd and Killer shared a look before nodding, following the 'injured' male to the ship.

"Kaku?"

It was his captain.

"Y-yeah?"

"...Kaku, get out of there," he said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Uh-"

The door broke down as Kidd was introduced to the sight of Kaku washing out dark red liquid out of a whole in his shoulder.

"Kaku?" the male blinked.

Kaku blinked, as he coughed, wiping the blood that fell out of his mouth on his pants.

The red-head male continued to stare at the shirtless male, blinking in complete surprise as he took a step forward, backing the long-nosed male against the wall.

"C-captain?"

"Shut up," the male snapped back, as he ran his cold finger near the wound, making the smaller male flinch.

"Cap-"

"You talk to much," Kidd growled as he mashed their lips together.

The silence was deafening as the long-nosed male slowly gave in to the kiss.

When they broke, Kidd stared deeply into the older male's eyes, "You taste like blood."

"But blood tastes like iron, right?" Kaku laughed as the male that pinned him to the wall blinked, "And you like those kinds of iron and metal, right?"

Dark brown eyes blinked as black lips crawled up into a grin.

"This is why I love you."

And for once, Kaku wanted to thank the CP9 members.


End file.
